England, I can Do It All By Myself
by maiuayame
Summary: A series of one shots with little America and England as he grows up and struggles to do everything all by himself like Britain. From learning how to skate to baking a cake, England and Little America are in for a bumpy ride but they just hop it'll be worth it. (Not a good summary, but the stories are/will be pretty good.) Human and Country names used
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Happy Independence Day/Fourth of July/America's B-Day. I figured I'd do a few Hetalia fanfics with America for the occasion. This one is something I just finished at about one today. Hope you enjoy and watch for some other stories to be uploaded today in America's honor, most will be little America or teen America, maybe a smut or two somewhere. This is however purely innocent so not to worry you may read this with your two year old cousin on your shoulder.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Hetalia…..I'd own the world and turn everyone into an Hetalia and make every country cosplay as their country and since you don't see Frances running around in Paris, or Englands in London, or Americas running around in New York, I don't own Hetalia.**

Alfred can Skate All By Himself

It was an early Saturday morning and Author woke up to possibly the most adorable sight on earth. A small four year old sitting on his chest grinning happily as he bounced up and down, speaking at about a million miles an hour happily trying to get the British man up and out of bed.

"Come on you promised first thing in the morning, you said you'd take me skating. Please big brother get up, wake up," the little country whined.

"Well, good morning to you too America….skating, of course. I did promise you so let's get washed and dress and then we can both go skating, alright?"

"Alright, but big brother I already got washed and dress."

"Well then, wait for me to get done getting ready and play with some of your toys, okay?"

"Okay," America said excitedly and bounced off of England and ran down stairs with a big bounce in each step. Author shook his head at the American before slowly climbing out of bed and going into the bathing room to get ready for the day. He could easily hear Alfred running around the house.

England soon went downstairs and decided since it was such a special day he'd make Alfred his favorite breakfast, scones and fruit. Author _knew _this was his favorite because he ate it all right up so fast Author couldn't even see him eating it. Little did Author know although Alfred surprisingly at most of the fruit, but each scone was tossed away.

The younger country was soon dragging England out the door with knee pads, elbow pads, a helmet, padded gloves, and a pair of skates in one hand, Author's hand in the other. He sang a song he'd made up as he walked to the small park that was just outside so he could go skating for the first time.

As they reached the park Author had Alfred sit on a bench so he could be properly prepared for skating. America whined about so much stuff that he'd had to wear saying he wouldn't fall and he didn't really need them but England had insisted.

They had finished doing just that and getting America into his skates after about half an hour later. It was now time for England to let America try out the sport for himself.

"You ready, America?" Author asked lifting the boy up to his feet so he could get a good start.

Alfred nodded happily, "yep, just watch me bro, I'll be the best skater ever."

"Alright then 3, 2, 1," England let go of America's hands and without even moving America fell, straight away.

"Oh, America, are quite alright?"

America mumbled a bit as he attempted to stand back up, only to fall again. England was just about help him up but America jerked away.

"No, I can do it myself, I don't need anyone's help, I can do it," the small boy insisted.

"Okay, take your time and just say the word if you want help."

America said nothing as he struggled to stand up. He eventually got up by crawling over to the bench and using that to hold himself up.

"S- see I…I can do it myself," America said slightly out of breath from the long struggle in the heat.

England chuckled and nodded, "I see that, are you ready skate now?"

"Mhm," America said as he reached out for England's waiting hand. England held America's one hand and placed his other hand on the boys back so he wouldn't fall.

England walked with him for a while before America became anxious, "I want to do I by myself."

"Are you sure, you've only just begun an-"

"I can do it myself Britain."

"Oh. Okay then America," England sighed already being able to see where this would go and America almost stood straight before falling again. Of course he kept trying, he tried for almost three hours before he reached for England's hand with tear filled eyes, he was trying to hold back his tears but he was just beyond frustrated.

"I….I want to go home," America said his voice nearly breaking.

"Oh America," England picked up the boy and carried him to the bench and sat down as America softly sobbed into Brit's shirt.

"Hush now, come on, how about we take it slow okay, and I can help you, alright? What do you think about that?"

"Okay," America said wiping his face and letting England pick him up.

"Hold my hands and I promise you won't fall."

America held both of England's hands with both of his small ones as the Englishman slowly raised him up so he'd be standing straight.

"There, now don't move at all just stay like that," England slowly took his hands away and there he was. Little America was standing up on his skates not falling or anything just perfectly still.

England nodded as he took a step back and put his arms out, "okay now America just skate to me."

America did so and reached England just before he fell into his brother's arms, they did this until the sun was nearly setting and Alfred was exhausted.

England held America in his arms as they walked back home," you did a great job today America."

"Thanks, hey England?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"One day I'll be able to do everything all by myself."

"Of course you will but you'll never have to I'll always be there to help you."

"Yes, but one day I don't want to need your help, but I won't mind if you help sometimes just not too often."

England smiled as America's words trailed off and slurred as he fell asleep in his arm. He just hoped America was wrong, he never wanted to see the day when America no longer needed him, he promised himself he'd do anything to keep him never hurt him.

"I love you, America."


	2. Chapter 2

Alfred Can Cook All By Himself

England's food was nasty, and that was putting it nicely. If it came to brutal honesty it was point blank repulsive but saying that would hurt England's feelings so America had never said so.

But one day little Alfred F. Jones had enough of it. What had happened was England decided to make America a "delicious" breakfast since he had been such a good country all that week, but what America was served was far from delicious, border lining on inedible. England had made scones of each and every flavor with a million other English foods. Not wanting to hurt his older brother's feelings America had decided to just force it down his throat which he had done and to this day he swears he saw a gate and light calling to him more and more with each bite.

That had been the last straw, so when England had left America at home for the day he decided that by the time England got back he'd never have to eat those vile things called scones ever again. Alfred knew it wouldn't be easy but he also knew it'd be easy.

So, the young country grabbed a cookbook and began his quest to successfully prepare…a sandwich. Yes, a sandwich is what he was aiming to make but not just and sandwich, a fried ham and cheese sandwich.

America smiled with pride at himself as he scurried on to a small stepping stool that had wheels so he could reach everywhere in the rather large kitchen. His first conquest was bread, not only was he unaware of where it was but he had no clue if there even was bread in the house. After opening about nine cabinets having a "near death" experience of falling from the top of a cabinet thirteen times, Alfred found the bread and he nearly squished it by hugging it with great joy. The next stop was ham and cheese which was in the fridge.

Alfred was sitting on the very top part of the highest cabinet so, it was an understatement to say climbing up is easier than climbing down.

He eventually, and intentionally fell into a sack flower, causing himself to be coated in the stuff. This did not stop him, he just kept on his mission and got what he needed from the refrigerator and did what he thought was right. He placed the bread down on the table and put both ham and cheese on it and topped it with bread. He turned on the stove and put it on the fire….literally. This was how all food was cooked, right?

"Americ- Bloody- America, what have you done?!"

A shocked England exclaimed as America jumped back and forth at the blazing sandwich, as he did this puddles of flour were made.

After England put the fire out he looked at little America who was looking very sheepish and embarrassed but still looked the older country in the eyes.

"I was trying to make a sandwich." He explained quietly his hands folded behind his back.

"America if you were hungry you should have eated fruit until I got back….you know you don't have to make your own meals."

"Yeah bu- but I'm a big boy and big boys got to be strong and become heroes and do stuff all by themselves."

England sighed before shaking his head, "America, what do you say we have a good unburned dinner?"

"Okay, what did you have in mind?"

"Scones of course."

America fainted.


	3. Alfred Can Write Letters Part One

Alfred Can Write Letters

Alfred hated it when England would leave him for a long time, it was the worst because there was no one to play with him, read him stories, or even teach him stuff. The young country only wished he could talk to his big brother who was talking to Mr. France about something of great importance, or at least that's what England had said as he'd left.

All Alfred could think to do was mope around wandering through the large and lonely house, whistling to himself and even at times talking to an imaginary friend like England's, sadly Alfred could not truly see them in the outside world like England apparently could see his own.

After a great deal of time passing and Alfred making a lot of phone calls to people he really had never even met (Mr. Spain, Mr. Netherlands, and Mr. France) he also made a call to England who did not answer unlike everyone else. In fact he'd had very interesting conversations with. Mr. Netherlands was kind of quiet but he was still nice, Mr. Spain was very niece and loved talking to America, and Mr. France talked to America fondly all the meanwhile promising to give England a good talking to for just leaving the younger country all on his own.

Alfred was extremely happy with this and after about an hour or so he hung up with the Frenchman. After this the days ticked on until Alfred was a lone for a whole month which then turned into months until England had been gone for almost a year, in fact Alfred feared he would not see his beg brother on Christmas.

He talked to Mr. Spain more than anyone or anything, he told Mr. Spain about how England had yet to return and how lonely he was. Mr. Spain then gave the small boy a wonderful suggestion, if England would not answer his phone, he could just write him a letter which he would most definitely receive and so he got right on it.

After a few hours of deciding he finally began to write.

_Dear Big Brother,_

_I miss you a lot, and since you don't answer my phone calls I am writing to you. I really, really miss you a lot and I wish you'd never left me all by myself, maybe next time you can take me with you. I don't like being a lone, it makes me sad. Don't worry though, I've gotten to make new friends, Mr. France, Mr. Netherlands, and Mr. Spain talk to me at least once a day. It was Mr. Spain actually who had told me that I should write you a letter so I hope you like it when you get it. I miss you a bunch, I even miss your scones. I hope you come home for Christmas, or will you miss it this year. You promised we could spend every Christmas together, making cookies for Santa and decorating. It is the 15__th__ and we do not have a tree nor one decoration. I dressed up for Halloween as a pumpkin, it was fun but no fun without you really. I ate all my candy in one sitting and I missed you telling me not to, I'm sorry about eating it all in one sitting by the way. If it makes up for it, I have learned my lesson; I wound up getting sick and emptied myself of all the candy and chocolate I'd eaten. I just wanted to tell you some of that and say I hope to see you soon and I love you lots and lots too. Please come home soon, pretty, pretty please with a cherry on top come home soon big brother._

Alfred finished the letter and frowned at the numerous tear drops that had fallen on to the paper. He then double checked with Spain on how to send it and once they went over it twice he sent his letter and only hoped that England got it and maybe responded or he was home before he could.


End file.
